staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2497
January *'1':Torkin Adrreir is found alive in a collapsed structure in old Antieta Kanderarch he is one of only 13 survivors, he is sent to the New Antieta hospital and tells his story in 2499 in the Natogytt Movie "Sholakiedof Furgitev" "The Frozen Survivor" *'27': Cryo-Technology is invented by the UTSEA replacing Hyper-Freon beams for Icy warfare *'28': Terran Reporters arrive on Kanderarch to find the "truth" to what happened there, they are kidnapped by Antarctos Corps forces but are rescued by Noemi Cerda's "Green Revolution" February *'14':Lidel Grei returns to his hometown after the Confederacy is dissolved and celebrates his victory *'23':The Green Revolution hunts for James Ranson on Silverstone they are attacked by the Silverstone Mercenaries and forced to withdraw *'24':Two Hyperius Star Scythes crash into eachother during a training mission in Savaltus, Hyperius 30 are killed. March *'4':The Green Revolution catches James Ranson off guard at planet Setty Tongolia in the Sapphirian Sector, however the USR Colonial Militia fights them both killing 71 Green Rebels and 26 UTSEA Soldiers, Ranson calls in a UTSEA fleet from Antarctos , they flash freeze the planet 4 hours later while Ranson escapes unharmed *'10':The First stable Human clone turns 30 the oldest clone so far and survives until age 54 (dying by a robber's knife) *'19': Scientist: Richard Zei begins experimenting on captured Tyyrian Natogytts given to them by the USR for the joint project "Psionheim" April *'14': The Comet "Taigoluzei" collides into Laejoshima destroying the city of Yunlezch killing 98,002 Natogytts *'28': The USR intimidates the Boreluzian Federation into ceding control of the Antieta Recovery Operation to the USR Government May *'26':Lidel Grei forms the "White Tail" Political party to continue his legacy June *'2': The UTSEA begins working on the SkyTiger IV *'5': Dimension TV (A alternate History theorycraft channel) launches on Earth *'14': AVS , Confederate , Terran Mercenary and Kandlian forces battle for ancient Star Beacon on Solion, AVS Fleet 275 is victorious July *'1': Jen Braun is exiled from The Terran Ascendency after she bad mouthed Arbiter: Eren Hannes , She joins the Green Revolution shortly after. *'10': Thomas Natch a UTSEA criminal along with his crew of 12 break into the frozen Harkan Installation (Antieta) and steal Prismatic Marbles that will be used years later in the 2507 October Rebellion *'11': A tornado on Straticava kills 402 the deadliest since the 2429 Tornado *'22': Carolina Brannon is born August *'2': Nori Chenko is sentenced to execution for his placing of the bombs in the Taigo-Tech center in 2492 *7: Nori Chenko is executed by Firing Squad he was 100 *'12': Rakp Danaan Visa forms the Elite Guard September *'6': The Kandlia corrupt the Spiriten turning it into the "Spiker" October *'21': Topenese Dictator Voan Erius orders his chief Commissar Kal Zetaro executed, the executioners refuse due to Zetaro's charisma, Voan Erius flees to Sniveria for asylum, he is killed by Royal Soldiers *'22': The Organizations responsible for project "Psionheim" capture Patreon: Adrriek Sark who uses his psionic powers to temporarily mind control the Natogytt guards allowing for his escape, he then captures a USR Monitor cruiser and bombards the area destroying the base and the project in full. *'30': Booktech publishes Maron Wate's "Axel Stone & the Orcish Staff" it becomes the most popular book since the 2457 hit "Spectre Gun Wars Saga" November *'8': Noemi Cerda and the Green Revolution destroy the Tau Ceti Facility ending the "Warp-Hunter" program, Jefra David escapes and continues her Anti-Rebel activities *'9': Terran Scientists discover their first Jinyuhudani artifact on planet KCA285 in the Sangerrikan Sector, it appeard to have been part of some sort of space ship, it's purpose unknown. *'12': James Kamen is hired by SkyWing President: Brandon Luis to excavate an ancient Star Relic husk on planet Voldon in the Sapphirian Sector, when it's excavated hee and his Natogytt rival Jadite Aleen are somehow merged as one within the husk, they have the power to travel to different worlds over the course of the next few months they head to Shrine to find out what's gong on, they are attacked by the Psion Order and the Star Relic Alliance on Shrine , they escape and are captured by the UTSEA at Antarctos. *'24': SkyTech buys out American Industrial Arts and acquires all 77 of their shipbuilding facilities December *'1': Kamen-Aleen escape UTSEA custody due to a battle between Green Revolution and UTSEA forces, they travel to Klorus where they meet Wertias Opop who helps them and takes them to planet Capricon to show them ancient Arc'Belaren Technology, they are then seperated into two cloned bodies of their previous DNA. the Marcadian Capricon government alerts the USR who alerts the UTSEA where they attack the seperated ones, Kamen and Aleen are both killed and their bodies are taken to their respective governments. *'4': Walter Brown the oldest Human being at the time dies at 552 he was a survivor of the Unification war and was born near the end of World War II having gained Psionic powers when he was 69 years old allowing him to stow and to an extent reverse the aging process for a time. he was involved in the Vietnam war and joined SkyTech in 2016 helping the Kaiser eliminate guerilla warriors in various parts of the world he became one of Matt Tygore's most valued Officers and was memorialized in 2498 at the Admiralcy. *'23 ':The UTSEA Finishes construction of the SkyTiger IV *'25': The Interceptor II makes it's first test flight over the Mexican Desert *'27': Green Revolution with the assistance of the SkyWing covenant attempt to stop UTSEA operations at Cher Alpha, but General: Ken Han stops their attempts but is killed and is the only casualty. Category:Years